User blog:Queen Armada/Wonder of Baseball plays
A game with baseball plays would be a more enhanced game.Decode these arrows and put more meaning in directions and x's.They mean alot more as the players play and this is their mathematics.They say distances and speeds running with arch.It would be fun to make the plays into a game.X's as players and homerun symbols.Symbols as game.Pitching distance to make the game challenging and realistic.Make a playbook game over the decades.50's,60's,70's,80's game of plays to current day.All of the players do playbooks and manager takes over into the play of the game.Simple explaination and what do these arrows mean.Support and format for the teams to function and play ball.All plays and changes to each team they face history of scouting.Pitching.Throw blow away pitch in video games.Contact of the batting to reach for pitches from commands from the team not the player's manual.Player learns from plays "tactics".Their training into these plays franchise mode.Train them to cater to different plays in league vs teams.Outfielders can throw off line and gun down players setup outfield.Batting his body stretches to reach out and from manager's timing to swing orders outside and for the ball to do offensive play not an ordinary hit.Direction distance and type of hit off wall drive in runners on 3rd.Baserunning to arc around run straight forward.Umpires as managers.Powerups mode bar powers up to do it real like game and arcade.Powerup pitch is coming and powerup batting to counter from entire team.Players ability to pickup signals and practice play.Powerup bar for outfielder to reposition himself and throw in a new formation,ball bounces on throw to 3rd and offline for the sweap tag.Ball is hit in a play its very hard to track down manually as its like a rifle shot.Instant score the team wants it as.It could be gone or 3triple,double and in different parts park.Type of hit,line drive.Powerup mode on player to power up.Many strikes thrown team is overriding a command count.This is where in Majors best power is demonstrated back in count or strikeout victim,instant out.Team score cards,being x's and o's strategy.X's and o's are strikes and balls as a game to do with pitching zone and pitcher and catcher.Catcher and his X's on the hitter.Pattern in pitching box,strike zone.Hot and cold.Cold is area but is ball.Cold is in favor batter.Hot is what the pitcher is looking for hitting red hot areas as hot pitches from pitcher.And this is X's and O's in a game what is next.Hollywood Squares in pitching.Games in dugout,game of card and marbles the players play before game.Player games.Horseshoes.Outfielder powerup powers to get the rifle like hit,a huge arcade grab big time.Hitter was going for a play.Player has a strategy zone game outfield squares where to be to counter a play from batter.Which outfield square powerups.Wrong guessing in squares its in to score runners.Catch off the wall and type of outfielder.Powerup bar leap up wall right guess.Powerup bar for pitching red hot pitch,ball excess power or shortened speed with movement.Precision fastball.Cold ball and fouled off.The arrows and symbols then would have action and we would know what they do.They in a game do a power.Pitching distance and arching into a play hit into the outfield.Fielders symbols then are that close and meant to throw it in with dotted lines to cutoff man and to follow up on next plays.Many MLB games indirectly do these plays as a game.Batting would be better.From symbols to players.We make drawings players we would have them from symbols.Many plays combined as baseball is that.Many plays.At home plate to outfield and running bases.It would have the wobbleness as instructed.This type of game.Symbols for offensive plays and defensive plays.I think making the ball park as drawings to a game.The play book are drawings and drawings can be made into computer graphics.Made alive the symbols as a game.Types of pitchers and hitters and fielders. Category:Blog posts